Ridiculous Providence
by Wynth
Summary: Sakura's medical jutsu somehow backfired and she wakes up in a culture far different from her own; but that isn't half as bad as having another voice in your head. Sakura Haruno meet Ginny Weasley: the body you are now occupying. •6th Yr• ON HIATUS


_.F.B.C. Productions_

_presents…_

I sighed and roll in my bed, feeling the sheets twist around my legs until movement was constricted. A groan escaped my swollen lips in annoyance and I groggily lifted a hand to my head, intent on scratching an itchy spot but I felt too tired and instead let my hand drop, my fingers running lightly through my hair.

_A __wynth__ fanfiction_

Something was wrong. My hand was nestled in something soft which was _not_ a pillow. I risked the chance to peek and saw a slightly freckled hand in my somewhat blurred vision. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw it, but I then noticed a deep red strand of hair hanging over my eyes and I opened my mouth in shock.

_Starring:_

_Sakura Haruno_

My hand was buried in long… red… locks.

Fear and confusion cut off my breathing and I sat up swiftly, my newfound long tresses moving with every slightest twitch I made. I surveyed my surroundings as quick as lightning and saw _nothing_ that was familiar.

_Ginny Weasley_

_in_

After that thought finally clicked in my mind, I did the only thing I could think of doing in a situation like this.

I grabbed my head and screamed.

**RIDICULOUS . PROVIDENCE**

The echo of my scream rebounded off the walls continuously before it disappeared, and I was left panting in 'my' bed, gasping for breath and for a sturdy reminder that I was myself. Unfortunately, nothing around me was enough for a grip to my old life and I snapped my eyes shut, just wanting to rid the vision of an unfamiliar messy room.

There was no way it was Naruto's—don't ask—as I had seen some interesting lingerie lying on the floor during my quick scan—another reason to cover my face. I groaned and lowered my head into my propped up knees, actually glad for longer hair to shield my emotions.

The solace was short-lived once I heard the stamping of feet on old wood which was undoubtedly coming in my direction. Within seconds, the door was flung open, though I didn't bother to look up.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" The voice was tired and worn out, as though they had run a marathon, and it was also unquestionably a male; a teenager.

And… what did he say? My name was Ginny? Wrong. That was wrong.

Wrong. Totally and utterly wrong.

Wrong, I say!

And in my annoyance and confusion I muttered quietly "I'm not Ginny."

"Ma! Something's not right!" The boy screamed right next to my ear and I flinched loudly, squealing as I tore to the left—away from him. The sheets caught around my legs and tightened, and instead of landing firmly on the wooden floorboards with feet, I landed on it with my face. "Sis!"

Amongst the trampling of probably several more people, the boy hurried to my side and grabbed my shoulder and forearm, trying to pull me to my feet—which were still tangled in my bedding. "Rescue my legs first."

He dropped me suddenly and I yelped uncharacteristically. I clearly didn't have my ninja reflexes.

Groaning with frustration, I tossed my head back—to gain my vision—and worked on slipping my slim limbs out of constriction. It happened easily and I faced the boy with a hint of anger. "What was that for?"

It was only then that I realised that we looked alike, save for the fact that he was a male and that I had longer hair. He also seemed to be more abundant with freckles—just a mild observation.

"Very un-Ginny thing to say," he mumbled, just as the other people stormed in; their faces were flushed to the max.

"Ginny, dear. Are you okay?" the plump woman at the front marched her way to me swiftly, with arms out as though to hug me. I didn't have the chance to react as she enveloped me in an embrace—a tight one that left me without air for several seconds.

Only when she released me, I managed to protest. "I'm not—" Wait. What was the point of denying it? They'd think I was nuts—Ginny, technically—and I certainly wouldn't get anywhere if I said I was not who they thought I was. I masked my cut off with sigh. "No. I'm fine. Bad dream."

"Aww," the woman—I guessed was my 'mother'—soothed, stroking my head softly. It felt weird and incredibly uncomfortable but I wasn't one to complain about human contact. "It's okay. You three can leave."

I'm guessing she gestured to the other people that were in the room and as they left I heard two of them exclaim loudly, "Nice lingerie, sis!" My face flushed, even though it technically wasn't mine.

"You idiots." That was all I heard—and I'm guessing it was the boy who I first interacted with—before the door slammed closed and before I knew it, it was just the two of us.

"I'm fine," I decided to say, pushing out of her embrace a little too quickly.

"Okay, honey."

I sat up and turned to her, seeing the smile wrinkles near her lips and the lines across her brow. Her red hair was a lighter shade than mine and was also more like a rats nest. She sighed and tucked some of my new long locks behind my ear.

"Need help, dear?"

Hesitantly I looked around the room once more and breathed out shakily. "With what?"

"With packing, of course."

Great. She stated it as though it was most obvious thing but I didn't have a clue what she was on about. I'm guessing it was a vacation of some sorts, and when I scoped the room quickly, I noticed that there was a pile of clothes and other assortments surrounding a large suitcase. "No. No it's okay… mother." It sounded weird on my tongue but I was glad that she left without a fuss anyway, leaving me to my unsettling solace.

Where the heck was I?

I, Sakura Haruno, was _not_ home and _apparently_ I was in someone else's body. So where was she? Hopefully not in mine because I _really_ don't think she'd be able to handle my chores and training and the like—especially some of the people she'd meet and certain missions. And—and...—I sucked in a breath—what about seduction missions? Or—or—breathe, Sakura, breathe. I let out a very shaky breath, putting hand actions into it.

First things first. This room was a mess. And I was a neat freak—to an extent.

I took a step forward and realised that my whole body was quivering like a leaf—I let out another gust of air to relax myself but it only came out even shakier then before and made me light-headed. Well, that wasn't good.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I looked to the floor and then to the drawers. Things were done quickly then. I learned where everything was meant to be placed and swiftly tucked loose clothing into those slots, and if anything felt dirty in my fingers, I tossed it into a hamper nearby—the whole time my body was shivering and I still had goose bumps on my skin.

I don't know how I was managing this so well but it still, frankly, scared the crap out of me. For example: I have a feeling it'll take me a while to feel brave enough to take a shower or anything similar. I may be a medic-nin and have seen people to an extent but having to wash someone—_my_—else's body that thoroughly? The idea scared me. Not to mention I don't know anything about this girl's personal way of handling things and such.

With that daunting thought stuck in my mind, I changed, twirled my long hair into a messy ponytail and then stared at the suitcase, my hands on my hips.

Where was I going anyway?

I packed things into the order I normally did things and then I came across the books. I surfed over them, amazed and confused about the titles each of them displayed.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts?'

'Herbology?'

'Divination?'

'Trans… figuration…?'

The titles were ridiculous. Nonetheless, I stuffed them in as well and reached for the next stack. As soon as it was in my grasp, a pitched voice crackled through my mind and I yelped loudly, jumping backwards and dropping the belongings.

_**Who are you?**_

I took a startled step back and soon felt my bed at the back of my legs. This sent me over and I collapsed onto my cot, my new red hair splayed across the bedding and my eyes wide with shock. My breaths came out in short bursts as things calmed down.

Did I… imagine that voice?

_**No. You didn't. Now tell me who you are and why I can't control my own body!**_

Realisation happened in an instant. I swallowed and removed loose hair from my mouth.

_You must be Ginny._

_**Yes... how'd you know?**_

_I think something has gone terribly wrong._

The only reply was the eerie silence that filled the room.

No shit, Sakura. Understatement of the year.

* * *

_I suck at keeping to my word. Anyway, I really just wanted to see how this story would be taken and played out. It won't be at the top of my last to update but I will be writing it every now and then so the chapters will get out eventually—just expect long updates, I'm afraid._

_I hope you like it so far. :D_

_. I have a poll. Please vote.  
_

_Please review + give support! Constructive criticism is appreciated._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto_


End file.
